


【花承】产乳ABO

by opiumflower



Category: JOJO的奇妙冒险
Genre: M/M, Top!Kakyoin
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21594391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opiumflower/pseuds/opiumflower
Summary: ※是之前五百粉的点梗※花承 abo 产乳※复健
Relationships: kakyoin noriaki ×kujo jotaro
Comments: 1
Kudos: 84





	【花承】产乳ABO

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NoooName](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=NoooName).



“哈、哈……”喘息声与清晰的水声交织着钻入耳中，细细密密地搔着心脏。承太郎觉得自己快要窒息了，情欲的大火夺去他所有的氧气，将全部水分都从交合的地方榨出，将身下的床单晕湿。潮红的烧痕遍布他全身，生理性的泪水模糊视线，而始作俑者掐着他的腰，咬着他颈后的腺体含糊不清地唤他。  
“承太郎……承太郎，承太郎……”  
烦死人了。花京院的炽热的呼吸打在他脖颈上，Alpha过于甜美的信息素将他整个包裹起来，他清楚地感觉到自己更加兴奋，肠道不顾一切地拼命吮吸着体内的肉棒，想要它前往更深的地方。更深的地方……  
花京院猛地顶到了那个入口，他的Omega剧烈地颤抖了一下，发出含糊不清的低叫，内里绞得死紧。他坏心地沿着入口打转，贲张的头部轻轻蹭着已经迫不及待张开的腔口，换来身下人支离破碎的骂声。  
“你妈的、哈……快，嗯、快点……”  
“我没戴套哦，射在里面会怀孕的。”花京院附在他耳边低语，早已迷失在情欲里的人早就听不清他在说什么，一股股爱液止不住地从那地方淌出来浇在柱身上，强壮的Omega不耐地摆着腰，想要得到熟悉的满足。  
花京院低笑了一声，用力按住对方的肩，挺腰凶狠地撞进去。承太郎发出一声带着哭腔的呻吟，颤抖着射了出来，汗水混着泪水打湿他的脸，仿佛一只被扼住后颈的猫，整个人软得像要化了。花京院的东西深深埋在他体内，被充塞的满足感和Alpha带来的刺激触电一般从尾椎窜进大脑，牵动每一个细胞沉浸在愈加激烈的性事里。花京院就着插入的深度去吻承太郎的眼角，平日里坚毅强硬的男人在爱欲中短暂地迷失、融化，他的浓眉皱出深深的折痕，每一片肌肉都不自觉地抽搐，在灭顶的快感中发抖，生理的本能让他无限渴望Alpha的精液，想要成结，被灌满，然后……  
喷涌的液体狠狠泼在滚烫的内壁上，细微的痛感在冒出头的瞬间便化作汹涌的海浪，精液和子宫的温差不但没有熄灭欲火反而让敏感的内里更加兴奋。风暴掀起滔天的巨浪，将他狠狠拍进海底，承太郎睁大了眼睛，剧烈地颤抖。  
“嗯……啊啊啊啊——”  
风渐渐停了。  
星幕从云雾后揭开，潮水温柔地舔舐着海岸。  
承太郎从快感中慢慢回过神，鼻息间满是两人浓得化不开的信息素。他感受了一下自己一塌糊涂还合不拢的下身，伸手把黏在自己身上的花京院掀了下去。他的Alpha显然并不在意他这点小脾气，笑了一声，附过来吻他的嘴唇。  
两人黏黏糊糊的亲了一会，在又一次起火前及时停了下来。承太郎皱着眉头看着恋人闪亮的眼睛，道，“你又射在里面了。”  
不是抱怨也不是威胁，只是普通地陈述事实。  
“会怀孕吧？”花京院眯着眼睛笑，手指抚上他的小腹，“承太郎也很想要吧？刚才一直在想让我射进去。”  
那只是Omega的本能。承太郎想反驳，但这借口未免太过无力，他爱着花京院，他渴求他，想要占有他，或者被他占有，因此希望对方射满自己的生殖腔也没什么不对。他们已经缔结，是一对成年合法的伴侣……他只是还有点没准备好，被人操怀孕这种事，即使对象是花京院也让他觉得羞耻。  
于是他挥开花京院的手，凶巴巴地瞪他，像在反驳他又像在安慰自己，“没有那么容易怀孕，之前都没中过。”  
因为我吃了避孕药。花京院悄悄在心里接道，却仍保持着表情没有说出口。  
他知道承太郎还需要一些时间，毕竟科研的工作如此辛苦，即使聪明如承太郎也不得不消耗大量的精力泡在实验室，这时候让他怀孕待产显然是自私的。等到承太郎想要的时候，他会主动跟自己说的。  
他想象承太郎跟他说这件事的场景，依照学者一贯的严肃大概会在某次做完工作汇报之后吧，白衣的恋人忽然抬头用那双漂亮的青色眼睛看着他，说：“花京院，我们要个孩子吧。”那种幸福感应该仅仅次于他向承太郎求婚的那一刻，光是这么想想他就要硬了。  
Alpha带着煽情意味的信息素再次弥漫开来，承太郎不由自主地加重了呼吸。刚刚结束一次的Omega太过敏感和容易拨撩，他感觉自己刚刚冷静一点的穴口正飞快地重新湿润，散发出可口的味道。花京院当然不会错过这些变化，他凑过来讨好地吻爱人的唇，手掌毫不客气地覆上他的胸肌大力地揉捏，逼他发出急促的哼声，嘴上却还装模作样地征求他的意见，“再来一次？”  
波鲁那雷夫说得没错，这个人真的很恶劣。  
承太郎猛地起身堵住花京院唇，翻身把他压在身下。湿软的的后穴蹭着滚烫的肉棒，花京院剧烈地喘了一口气，情不自禁地抬头，强壮的Omega坐在Alpha身上，居高临下地看着他，带着不容置疑的命令口吻。  
“少废话，操我。”

短暂的发情期过后两人并未温存太久，承太郎匆忙出海，开始为期一个月的科考工作。  
刚开始一切都很顺利，只是上船不久出现了一些轻微的呕吐反应，承太郎只当是晕船，毕竟他出海次数还不算多，这次航程又有些远。但很快他就意识到事情没那么简单。  
“空条同学，真的不需要去休息一下吗？”导师从数据里抬起头，担忧地望过去，她高大的学生沉着一张脸，似乎极为不悦，但同为Omega的敏感让她捕捉到一分不易觉察的痛苦味道。  
“没什么。”承太郎微微放开眉头，好让自己看起来表情柔和一点，“只是有些晕船。”  
“刚开始是这样的，要是实在不习惯也不用勉强，Omega出海还是不方便的，以后去实验室那边就好。”导师一副过来人的口吻安慰他，虽然自己这位学生壮得连Alpha都打不过他，但她仍习惯性地把对方放在了需要照顾的位置上。  
但承太郎显然并不太领她的情，含糊地“嗯”了一声算是应付过去，一边把桌上乱七八糟的手稿收拢，道，“我回去录报告。”  
“去吧去吧，不要太勉强，不着急的。实在撑不住去找医生开点药啊——”  
导师的关照被飞快地甩在脑后。承太郎健步穿过走廊，楼梯，对迎面而来的招呼冷眼以报，面如寒铁。房门在摇晃的视线里不断拉进，他听到自己的呼吸和心跳杂乱如夏日的骤雨。  
“砰”！  
维持在他脸上的严肃在关门的刹那轰然崩塌。承太郎脱力似地靠着门板，从喉咙深处挤出一声微弱的喘息，身子一点点地蜷缩下去，眉头皱得死紧。  
房间里响起压抑的抽气声。  
半晌，他终于攒起一点力气，抬手小心翼翼地拉起自己衣服下摆，将紧身的布料拉离皮肤，然后一点点卷到锁骨下，露出大片白皙的皮肤，两瓣饱满的胸肌在空气里涨出诱人的弧度，随着急促的呼吸上下起伏。两点上贴了两块创可贴，但此时都被早已兴奋挺立的乳粒撑起，湿哒哒地黏着不知是汗还是别的液体。  
好像变得更严重了。承太郎大口地喘着气。从前几天开始他的胸部就又涨又痛，他起先不以为意，只当是运动量太大，谁知道疼痛不仅没有缓解还愈演愈烈，乳头更是又红又肿敏感得要命，被里衣磨一磨都疼得受不了，无奈只能贴上了创可贴，顺便掩盖一下太过明显的凸起。但显然现在创可贴也帮不了他了。  
究竟是怎么回事？总不会是替身攻击吧？  
承太郎烦躁起来，他揭起创可贴的边缘，咬牙猛地一抽，胶水拉扯敏感的皮肉，尖锐的疼痛瞬间扎入肌理。承太郎喉头无声地哽了一下，细密的麻痛从尾椎一路上窜，每一片肌肉都战栗着紧绷，红肿的乳头竟射出一股乳白的液体，滴滴答答地洒在地板上。  
这下连无敌的承太郎也慌了，他下意识捏了一把胸，只觉得那股胀痛汇集到乳尖，疼痛伴随着难以言说的快感与乳汁一起喷涌而出，淅淅沥沥地流了满手。  
乳汁？  
承太郎愣愣地看着自己的手。有一瞬的大脑空白。  
自己为什么会有这东西？他既没生孩子，也没有怀……他飞快地回忆起临行前的疯狂，花京院恶劣的挑逗和过于放肆的行动，而他甚至都没吃个紧急避孕药。  
不会吧？几乎逃掉了所有生理卫生课的Omega对自己怀孕的几率完全没有任何概念。但是他们之前也无套做过那么多次都没事，承太郎觉得他完全有理由怀疑自己可能没那么容易怀孕，更何况是……产乳。  
他妈的。承太郎闻着自己身上的奶味，面上发烫，心里把花京院和先前色令智昏的自己上下骂了个遍，脑子里不可避免地想起他们 不久前疯狂又和谐的床事，于是下身也不自觉的感到湿意。可怜的研究生气急败坏地单手捂脸，骂骂咧咧。真是烦死人了，这些乱七八糟的东西，抑制剂会对这种情况有用吗？  
答案当然是否定的。  
哗啦啦的水声在狭小的浴室里回荡，雾气弥漫，连带着那点压抑的喘息也变得朦胧。承太郎站在花洒下任由水流打在身上，热水把他的皮肤烫成柔嫩的粉红色，溅射的水珠和细流淌过他鼓胀的肌肉，在凹陷处短暂地积洼了一瞬，溶成稀薄的浊液滑落。  
承太郎咬着牙，胸部的胀痛和快感几乎把他折磨疯了。那些乳白的奶水随着挤压的动作流不完似地源源不断地从他的胸前涌出来，他不得不用上十二分的力道去掐捏，以疼痛维持摇摇欲坠的理智。如果不这样他大概会忍不住把手插进自己的屁股。  
真该死，就算是发情期也没有这样的。  
他甚至必须控制自己不去想花京院，关于只Alpha的一切都足以让他失控。他大口地喘息，强迫自己去背物种名录、实验室操作规范，甚至万叶集，欲望蒸腾的大脑混沌成翻滚的熔岩，花京院的名字不断从中翻涌上来，本能般涌出他每一根神经，又被死死咯在喉间，唯恐出口便会摧毁所有的壁垒。  
不能说，不能想。无处慰藉的快感变成无限拉长的折磨，从四面八方向他扑过来，并不锋利的牙齿细细撕扯着他的皮肉，逼得他眼眶发红。  
仿佛演化那般漫长的时间过去，清冷的空气包裹潮湿的身体，冷却每一个细胞。那两颗红肿的乳头终于再也吐不出任何东西，只剩下又酸又热的麻木。承太郎关上花洒，全身酸软，水珠从散乱的额发上滴滴答答地落下。他不知道自己高潮了几次，射出来的东西还有屁股里的水都跟乳汁一起被冲进了下水道，变成他不为人知的秘密。  
还有十一天，他会守住这个秘密。  
船上的人们发现那个空条忽然开始爱喝牛奶了，195的混血儿似乎对自己突破门框的身高并不满意，开始立志于突破天花板，于是喝得他人靠近了都能闻到淡淡的奶味。几个学生私下笑话说他那么大个子还没断奶，乳臭未干，没过几天又都乖乖闭了嘴，导师知道这件事后也只是笑笑，没说什么。

时间转眼过去。  
终于到了返航的日子。  
巨大的科考船停泊进港，海风吹得旗子猎猎作响，海鸟停在栏杆上梳理羽毛，远远看去像是一个个黑色的绳结。  
花京院像往常一样早早等在码头以便在第一时间触碰到承太郎，分别太久的Omega总会特别需要伴侣的安抚，这可是承太郎难得在外人面前表现热情的时候。  
不过偶尔也会有例外。  
“承太郎！”花京院对着那个白色的身影张开双臂，准备先来一个久别重逢的热情拥抱，再来一个干柴烈火的法式湿吻，然而对方一点没买他的帐。  
白衣白帽的研究生微微压着帽檐，嘴唇抿成锋利的线，“先回家。”  
并不是拒绝。是太想要所以不敢触碰的意思。  
花京院诧异地嗅了嗅，确定承太郎的信息素并没有控制不住的迹象。并不是在发情期，却连拥抱的接触都承受不住了么？  
好像还有点别的味道？  
他还想凑近闻闻，却被对方一帽子扣在头上拍了回去，“回家。”  
花京院揉了揉鼻子，悻悻地“哦”了一声，乖乖去开车。  
解锁，点火，V型折叠发动机发出低沉的怒吼，如同苏醒的雄狮。  
花京院握着档杆偏头看过去，他的Omega靠在椅背上，双眼微阖，浓密的睫毛在眼下扫出淡淡的阴影。几缕额发散落下来晃在眼角，已经没了年少时张扬的味道，反而显得眉眼平和，难得不戴帽子的脸让人无端生出一股新鲜感。  
让人想要亲一口。  
花京院盯着那双轻轻呼吸的嘴唇，咽了咽口水，忍不住凑近了一点，轻易闻到恋人身上那股海腥味都掩不住的奶香，奇妙的味道随着温软的呼吸一起吹得他心里发痒。就在他准备再靠近一点的时候承太郎忽然睁开了眼睛。  
薄荷色眸子像山海间的雾。  
“还不走？”  
花京院眯了眯眼睛，在恋人包裹得严实却完全熟透的身体上转了一圈，十分体贴地提议，“要不要先做一次？离到家还有一会呢。”  
他成功听到承太郎的呼吸乱了一瞬，清咸的信息素控制不住地逸散开来。花京院舔了舔嘴唇，等待对方一个信号就吻上去。  
但承太郎到底是承太郎。  
大块头的Omega狠狠瞪了他一眼，言辞冷酷，“闭嘴，开车。”  
嗓音沙哑。  
花京院无声地笑了笑，踩下油门，雄狮长啸一声离弦而去，飞快地穿过码头外的公路汇入高速，向家的方向飞奔。  
承太郎打开车窗，疾驰的冷风把车厢里弥漫的气息冲淡了些，他缓缓松了一口气，默默翻了一遍腹稿。  
“花京院。”  
“怎么了？现在不行，在开车呢。”  
承太郎心里爆了句粗，尽力撇开的注意力因为这句话重新被拉了回来，他感觉屁股里湿得几乎夹不住，肉穴的酥痒让他恨不得当场脱裤子。他得尽快跟花京院摊牌，毕竟回去以后谁知道对方会不会直接把他按在玄关就开搞。  
该死，他感觉自己因为这个想象更湿了。  
承太郎深吸了一口气压下躁动的欲望，转头看向窗外，“……有件事我们需要谈谈。”  
“嗯，我在听。”  
“我怀孕了。”  
“吱——”尖锐的刹车声瞬间刺痛耳膜，花京院猛打方向盘，巨大的惯性让安全带勒得人胸口发痛，承太郎闷哼了一声，小声啧舌，“真是够了，应该下车再说的。”  
“不是、承太郎，你、这……我、不是……”花京院话都说不利索了，还好临海的高速上没什么车，这一急刹才没酿成什么交通事故，但这时他完全顾不上反省，向来计划有度的Alpha脑子完全乱成了一锅粥。  
承太郎偏头看着这个从来游刃有余的男人露出孩子般的慌乱，忍不住扬了扬嘴角，冷着声音揭过这一节，“先开车，回家说。”  
花京院的目光难以置信地在承太郎肌肉结实的小腹上转了两圈，还是感觉大脑过热，终于认命地把这事放到一边开始专心开车，只是怎么都不协调的僵硬动作看得承太郎几度想提出换自己来开。

一路无话。  
公寓内。  
花京院倒了杯水放到承太郎面前，自己在对面坐下，摆出一副要进行什么谈判的架势，但顿了半天，还是一句话也没说。承太郎默默看着他双手结印似的变换了好几个姿势，最后毫无知觉的拿起刚给自己倒的水喝了一口，终于出声。  
“好了，现在说说，怀孕是怎么回事？”  
“因为我们做的时候没带套。”承太郎难得耐心地给他解释，他怀疑现在花京院连太阳从哪边出来都不知道。  
花京院脸上可疑地红了一下，低头又喝了一口水，“不，我是说，你做过检孕了？真的怀孕了？那个、两道杠的话，其实也不一定都是怀孕。”  
承太郎怎么会怀孕呢？难道避孕药出问题了？他当然不会怀疑承太郎的忠诚，毕竟承太郎可是在第一次发情的时候就暴揍了所有闻风而来的Alpha的最强替身使者，所谓Omega的柔弱发情期似乎从未在这个男人身上存在过，自然也没人能强迫他。至于主动出轨……能这么控制自己下半身的人可能出轨？  
那要么是检孕棒出了问题要么是避孕药出了问题，现代医学不会这么不靠谱吧？  
花京院心乱如麻。他倒是知道因为一些疾病的原因会让检孕棒呈阳性，那可得带承太郎去医院检查检查。万一要是避孕药失效的话……也算是意外之喜？以承太郎的性格肯定不会打掉孩子，也会乖乖配合产前休养，但是生孩子即使对于Omega来说也依旧是个难题，除了补充营养外产夫的心理健康也很重要啊！直接请一年产假spw 财团肯定能理解的吧？不知会是男孩还是女孩，自己还挺喜欢女孩子的，不过男孩子也不错，孩子叫什么名字好呢，按照乔斯达家的传统名字里应该有两个jo，按照日语发音……  
承太郎当然不知道花京院都想到哪里去了，他只是沉默了一下，如实道，“我没用检孕棒。”  
花京院一滞，“那是？”  
高大的Omega咬了咬牙，习惯性地想压下帽檐，却忽然想起来帽子早在上车前就被自己扣到花京院头上了，此时正远远挂在玄关的衣架上。于是他尴尬地把手放回桌面上，双手交叠，坐得端正挺拔，严肃得仿佛即将开始宣读学术报告，只是通红的耳尖早就出卖了他。研究生努力维持表面的冷静，声音低沉，“因为我开始产乳了。”  
花京院卡带一般僵了一下，“什么 ？”  
“产乳，指哺乳动物在生育期……”  
他没能说完。红发的Alpha霍然起身，几乎是瞬间，无数莹绿的触手缠绕上来，轻车熟路地掀起他的衣服，露出那双因为涨奶又大了一圈的胸部。因情欲而泛红的皮肤上还残留着他自己挤奶时留下的指印，色情得头皮发麻。  
“你自己弄的？”花京院抚上承太郎因放松而重新柔软的肌肉，微凉的手指触碰到滚烫的皮肤，激得承太郎一颤，不由自主地加重了呼吸，勉强“嗯”了一声算是回应。  
花京院垂下眼睛，双手覆上承太郎的胸乳缓缓揉弄。柔软的肌肉满满托在他手上，软玉一般涌动，贴在乳首上的创可贴弯出一片空当，下面肿胀的红果竟然真的渗出稀薄的乳汁，淡淡的奶香变得愈加清晰。花京院几乎失控地加大了力道，竟然在柔软的胸肌下摸到些微硬的肿块，他下意识地捏了捏，换来承太郎低低的抽气声，仰头向他索吻。  
他们唇齿纠缠，Alpha的气息侵入口腔，短暂的安抚后是更加汹涌的反扑，孕期愈发高涨的情欲将承太郎完全淹没，他热烈地回应花京院的缠绵，咽下两人交融的唾液，挺腰将自己更多地送到他掌下。他的裤子完全湿透了，后穴欲求不满地收缩，每一个细胞都在叫嚣着Alpha的爱抚，想要被侵入，被填满，被操到失去所有意识。  
但是不行。  
承太郎勉强睁开眼睛，生理性的泪水让视线模糊不清。他才刚刚怀孕，胎儿还没有稳定，他不能做。  
“真敏感啊。”花京院轻啄他的嘴唇 ，一边下手扒他的衣服，空气中信息素的味道越来越浓。承太郎缺氧似地仰着头剧烈地喘息，花京院吻过他的脖颈，他的锁骨，留下鲜明的印记，欲火随着他的触碰野蛮生长，化成身体每一处控制不住的水。等花京院揭下创可贴的时候，这黏着的小东西早已经被乳汁泡得毫无粘力，没带来一丝痛感。  
但痛楚并没有消失。  
他已经好几天挤不出奶了。最初他还天真地因为不用担心奶水喷涌而松了口气，但很快不出奶之后胸部变得愈发胀痛，本来就敏感的地方将疼痛放大了数倍，逼得承太郎不得不咬着牙挤奶。可是根本没用，即使用力到掐出指印也只能勉强挤出一点可怜的乳汁，根本无法缓解过于剧烈的痛苦。可怜的Omega完全搞不清是哪里出了问题，直到Alpha的嘴唇触到他的乳尖，一点点皮肉被奶水的张力拉近，若有若无的触感过电一般在脑子里炸开，他的Alpha张口，轻轻咬了下去。  
承太郎只觉得整个人被无数白色的闪电击中，几乎是下意识地推开了对方。可已经来不及了，枯竭许久的乳头在一咬之下瞬间汁水淋漓，射了花京院满嘴。红发的年轻人愣了愣，喉头滚动，竟然咽了下去。  
“甜的。”他甚至好整以暇地做出了评价。  
承太郎气得拳头都硬了，但花京院已经极为熟练地凑上来吻上他的唇，温柔地把他所有的怒气都化为唇齿间的缠绵。  
他甚至在他嘴里尝到了奶味。  
还真的有点甜。  
花京院一边吻，一边解开承太郎的腰带，他的Omega凑上来用带着奶香的胸肌蹭他，被调教得熟练的身体几乎在他触碰的瞬间就挺着腰把屁股抬高 ，然后不轻不重地挨了一巴掌，漏出一声呻吟。  
被占便宜不反抗可不是承太郎的性格 ，强壮的Omega用了点力咬了一口花京院的嘴唇，然后离开，下手果断地扯下对方的裤子。花京院只觉得下身一凉，精神饱满的小兄弟就热情地弹了出来。承太郎跪在他面前，挑衅地扫了他一眼，低头含住了那根贲张的肉棒。  
湿热的口腔让花京院瞬间倒吸了一口凉气，近乎性交的快感让他控制不住地挺了挺腰，承太郎被他顶得一噎，却没有就此停下。花京院感觉他粗糙的舌面缓缓舔过柱身，激起一层层的战栗。起先动作还有些生涩，但很快就找到了状态，他自下而上舔弄着花京院的阴茎，灵巧的舌尖在冠状沟上打转，然后用丰满的唇瓣包裹头部，发出响亮的吮吸，柔软的舌头挑逗流水的小眼。  
花京院控制不住地加重了呼吸，他抚摸着承太郎的发顶，看着他的脸颊因为张大的口腔凹陷下去，又被自己顶出色情的形状，来不及咽下的口水混着前液滴到锁骨和胸膛，无人照顾的乳头竟仍在颤巍巍地流出奶水，把本就湿淋淋的身体弄得的一塌糊涂。  
这样的承太郎只有他能看到。光是这个认知就让花京院兴奋得难以自持。 承太郎感觉嘴里的阴茎剧烈地跳动了两下，猛的顶到小舌，呕吐感催得他痉挛着蜷缩，火热的口腔更加紧密地包裹住肉棒，近乎压迫地推挤着花京院登上顶峰。  
大量的精液源源不断地打在喉口，承太郎飞快地吐出花京院的东西，剧烈地咳嗽，“咳咳咳咳……哈……咳、你他妈的，自己没撸过吗……”  
有些被他咽下去了，但更多的白浆随着咳嗽从他鲜红的舌尖滴落，那张英俊坚毅的脸被泪水和汗水打湿得一塌糊涂，满是潮红，衬得那些白色愈加色情。  
于是花京院又硬了，狰狞的欲望打在承太郎脸上。欲火焚身的Alpha迫不及待地去拥抱他的Omega，准备就地来一次真正的大和谐，却忽然被对方推开了。  
承太郎睁大泪意未消的眼睛凶巴巴地瞪他：“妈的，怀孕不能做……你懂不懂！”  
可是你没怀孕。花京院笑出一个气音，好险没有说出口。他舔着承太郎的腺体，感受怀里人细微的战栗，用硬挺的阴茎顶了顶承太郎的小腹，声音极尽委屈，“可是我想要承太郎。”  
他成功感觉到他颤抖了一下，他的恋人把脑袋埋在他肩上，柔软的黑色卷发贴着他的皮肤，呼吸粗重而混乱。  
他侧头去吻他通红的耳垂，把那一小块火热的软肉含在口中，用牙齿轻轻地磨。承太郎用力抱紧了他，喘得像要断了气。但花京院并没有准备就此让步，他自下而上吻着承太郎的耳朵，伸出舌头沿着耳廓向中心舔舐，发出细小而黏腻的水声，他的舌尖贴着耳孔轻轻地收缩，刻意营造出的小小气压让里面泛起难以抓挠的麻痒，加了劲地在他耳边撒娇，“承太郎……”  
Alpha气息若有若无地拂过耳畔，承太郎觉得自己快要疯了，他不知道花京院从那学来这色情的舔法，耳内的负差感不可避免地反馈到下身，他觉得自己每一寸穴肉都抓心挠肺地痒，恨不得把花京院按在地上自己坐上去动。  
这家伙就是故意的！  
花京院只感觉怀里人短暂地安静了一下，还没反应过来，他那暴脾气的恋人已经恶狠狠地咬在了他肩上，力道大得像要撕下一块肉，血腥味瞬间弥漫开来，花京院疼得嘶嘶地抽气，但下一刻承太郎就松了口，安抚似的在伤口上舔了舔，低声道：  
“去坐着。”  
他声音沙哑，口吻却不容置疑。  
花京院依言坐到一边，承太郎失了支撑，整个人摇晃了一下，想站起来，可双腿酸软得不像自己，完全湿透的内裤凉飕飕地贴着皮肤，强调他需要被操弄的事实。承太郎舔了舔嘴上的血，膝行到花京院面前，俯身贴到他两腿之间。  
下身温热的触感让花京院不自觉地颤了一下，紧接着硬挺的欲望就被两片柔软包裹起来，他下意识地低头，瞬间瞳孔放大：他美味可口的恋人正拢着自己堪称雄壮的胸部将他的阴茎夹在乳沟里，伸出舌头去舔露在外面的龟头。  
承太郎在给他乳交！！  
花京院险些被巨大的幸福感击晕，他以为承太郎最多不过主动骑乘，没想到他竟能做到这样。他深红的阴茎陷在承太郎久未见光的白皙胸乳里，颜色分明得灼眼，恋人细腻柔软的皮肤摩擦着兴奋的肉棒，带来不同于内壁的奇异触感，甚至因着挤压的力道还有乳白的奶水断断续续地喷出来，打湿他的耻毛和大腿。花京院觉得理智都要爽出脑窍，所有坏心思都融化在恋人火热的胸膛里，只能抚着承太郎的脑袋发出沉重的喘息。  
承太郎觉得自己快到极限了，仅仅是这样的肌肤相亲都足以让他兴奋，他双手不得要领地挤压耸动，将自己的胸乳变换成各种柔软的形状，敏感的乳头随着动作一股股地喷出奶水，异样的快感让他错觉自己是在用胸部自慰。可他停不下来，Alpha的体液流在他身上，浓郁的信息素熏得他手脚发软，花京院情动的声音是他最浓烈的催情剂。  
让所爱的人为自己情动，让他被自己占有，从身体，到心。  
浓烈的爱意混杂着情欲堵塞在胸口，承太郎感觉心脏像要从胸膛里炸出来，氧气仿佛随着身上的水分流失，他不得不大口地喘息，却仍强撑着去伺弄花京院的阴茎。红肿的嘴唇泛着清亮的水光，亲吻在狰狞的肉棒上，唾液和前液混在一起被胡乱吞下，偶尔来不及收敛的牙齿磕碰上去，反而带来更加新奇的刺激感。  
微凉的液体射在脸上的时候承太郎意识还有些茫然，他睁着空洞的青色眼睛抬头看花京院，长长的睫毛上还挂着粘稠的浊液，难得有种脆弱的模样。  
花京院挫败地呻吟一声，拉起承太郎吻了上去，一手揉着他被磨得发红的胸肌，一手探进后面早就湿成一片的缝隙。承太郎模糊地挣扎了一下，在换气的空当里气急败坏。  
“草……说好不做的！”  
红头发的Alpha咬着他的乳头低低地笑，手指在黏湿的小穴里搅出响亮的水声，胸腔的颤动从相贴的肌理传来：“我可没答应啊。”  
承太郎气得要挣开，可完全被拨撩起来的身体毫无力度，轻易就被花京院压在了沙发上，穴口被滚烫的肉棒顶住立即饥渴地张合，承太郎皱着汗湿的眉，咬牙颤抖地哀求：“不要……”  
“忘了告诉你。”花京院吻着他眼角的泪，声音模糊得像是从水面上传来，“我一直有吃避孕药，你没有怀孕。”  
被贯穿的快感击碎了他，承太郎无意识地发出沙哑的尖叫，用尽所有的力气拥抱身上的人。  
他什么都不知道了。

三天后，承太郎看着检孕棒上的一道杠，抬头看了看笑得一脸热情地拿出吸奶器的花京院，有把这破玩意摔到他脸上的冲动。


End file.
